


Sweet as Sugar

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: British Bake Off, Comic Relief Bake off, F/M, Tom and Benedict are friends, Tom is a Sweetheart, flufff, pure fluff, very light swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: The reader is the TV host of a new comedy panel show.  She has been asked to appear on an episode of British Bake Off for Comic Relief.  She didn't know she would be on the same episode as the dashing Tom Hiddleston.  She could be wrong but is he flirting with her?  And how is she going to manage to screw this up?





	Sweet as Sugar

“All right, Bakers, time is up! Please place your bakes at the end. Paul and Mary will come by.”

You finished up icing your last biscuit right as those words came from Mel’s mouth. That was the fastest three hours ever in your life. You almost regretted agreeing to appear on Comic Relief Bake Off but then reminded yourself it was all in good fun and for charity. As an up-and-coming host of a comedy panel show, this was a wonderful opportunity. Plus, you loved to bake.

You glanced around the tent to see how the other celebrities fared. Dawn French’s apron was smeared with light strokes of blue and green from her icing. She looked as though she just ran a marathon but her globe cookies looked amazing. Benedict Cumberbatch behind did not seem to have fared so well. Half of his dragon cookies were not even iced, and some looked burnt around the edges.

“Did you set a blowtorch on them, Ben?” you hear the celebrity behind you quip.

You turned to see Tom Hiddleston mocking his friend across the aisle. Damn, He looks even more handsome up close and personal. And taller, definitely, taller, you thought as you turn around.

“You are one to talk.” You gestured at his bake at the end of the counter. The edges look more brown than golden. A heavy layer of icing applied to the top as camouflage.

Tom smiles.

“I don’t know what you mean. Those are perfect.” 

“That icing is not fooling anyone. And if you are you using it to hide your gray hairs, it’s not working. You look like Santa Claus.”

Tom shot you a confused look, and you gestured to his beard and hair. Powdered sugar coated his trimmed facial hair and icing has licked a few of his curls which has dropped off to the side of his face. It gave him a wizened look. Tom reached up and felt the crunch in his hair. He attempted to clean himself up before the judges came by.

“Ehehehe. No, Y/N, but does it suit me? Do I have a career as a holiday Santa?”

You giggled and gave him a thumbs up, just as Mary and Paul come by to your table.

“So, Y/N what have you baked for us?” Paul asked.

“I made a walnut biscuit with a mocha icing.”

“Have you ever made this before?” Mary inquired.

“Yes, I have. It’s my mum’s favorite biscuit for tea time, so I make this biscuit a few times a month.”

You hear a low whistle behind you along with the words “show off.” You turned and shot Tom a withering look as he turned to look at Ben with an innocent look. You scowled before turning back to Paul, Mary, Mel, and Sue.

“Looks like someone might be a bit jealous,” Sue quipped, “Or perhaps a bit of an admirer?”

Mel joined in.

“You could do worse, darling.”

Grateful to turn your back to Tom so he can’t see your embarrassment, and you prayed this doesn’t end up in the aired special. 

“Anyway, the bake looks good. The icing is glossy. Let’s see how it tastes.”

Paul and Mary each take a bite.

“That is scrumptious,” Mary responds and your face lights up.

“That is delicious,” Paul added. “You can taste the walnut. The biscuit is crisp and the mocha icing enhances the walnut. Well done.”

Paul extended his hand. 

“Really?!” you squealed as you shook his hand with trembling fingers. 

Paul and Mary smiled as the walk off as Mel grabbed three of you biscuits off the tray. 

“So, Tom, what do we have here?” you heard Mary ask behind you. 

You turned to watch Tom’s critique. 

“The flavor is nice, but the biscuit is a bit burned. What happened there?” Mary asked Tom.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck out of nerves.

“Ehehe. I was distracted and left them in the oven too long.”

Benedict started to laugh.

“Sure, Tom. Sure.” Benedict threw him an “okay” sign for added effect. 

The Signature Round was over and you were riding high. Paul only gave you a handshake, but your closest competition was Tom and Dawn. They led the four of you out of the tent for them to clean up for the Technical Challenge. 

-

Benedict and Tom were in a corner, deep in conversation. You could see wild gestures and excited tones. You turned to Dawn and began talking about family and work. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Benedict pushing Tom out of the corner, urging him to join your group. Tom shuffled along. He seemed shy to interrupt the two of you.

“Hmhum.” Tom cleared his throat.

You turned and smiled up at him. Damn those eyes are so blue. His face softened as he returned your smile, crinkles forming around his eyes. Positively charming.

“Can I help, Mr. Hiddleston?”

“Please, it’s Tom.” Tom corrected, fiddling with his fingers. “You seemed to be quite the baker.”

“Yes. I used to help my mother bake as a girl. Now I use it as stress relief. You can always tell when things are bad when the apartment is covered in cupcakes.”

Tom laughed.

“I would love to see that sometime.”

You swallowed. Was he flirting? With you?

“Sure. Next time I have a big show, I will invite you over.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“I’m counting on it.”

An assistant announcing interrupted the conversation telling them they were ready for the next challenge. Tom returned to Benedict, and you watched him walking away. His languid stroll exciting something inside you. Dawn pulled you from your daydream with a sharp hit to your ribs. 

“He fancies you.”

You feel the blood rush your face.

“Nonsense. He is a famous movie star and I am well…. me.”

Dawn rolled her eyes at you.

“Oh please. I know smitten when I see it and he is. And so are you. Don’t think you’re hiding it. missy.”

You prepared to snap back but the assistant insisted you leave to go back into the tent. Within a few minutes, they situated the four of you behind your respective workspaces. A gingham towel covered the ingredients for your next challenge. 

“All right bakers, for your technical challenge you will be baking a Mary Berry recipe. You will need to make a Battenberg cake.” Mel announced.

You smiled. You made a Battenberg before. You glanced around to see how everyone else is reacting. Dawn looked confident. Benedict threw two thumbs up signs, while Tom is ashen.

“You will 2 and a half hours. Let’s send Paul and Mary away.” Sue added. 

“On your mark, get set, BAKE!”

You whipped the towel away to reveal flour, caster sugar, almonds, eggs and the rest of the ingredients. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked Tom as you hear grumbling behind you.

“I’m not good at maths.”

You giggled. Something this perfect man struggles with, how refreshing. 

“Well, when you get to the numbers part, I will help.”

“Oh no, you two. It says, NO CONFERRING at the top.” Benedict popped off from the other side of the tent. 

“We’re not conferring, Benedict.”

The two of you exchanged a wink before turning to mixing up your batter. The mixing goes along just fine. As does the bake. When it came time to the slicing of the cake, Tom beckoned you over.

“Okay, how can I get this into even pieces?”

You do some quick calculations and marked it out for Tom. Just as you were finishing up, Mel comes by.

“Back to your own stations, you two lovebirds. No flirting in the tent.”

Tom’s neck reddened at the comment.

“I don’t what you are talking about,” he deflected.

“Yeah, I can’t stand to look at his ugly mug.”

“Keeping an eye on you two,” Mel commented with narrowed eyes as she walked away. 

You missed Benedict giving Tom the thumbs up sign. The rest of the time was a blur, and before you knew it, Mel and Sue were counting down. 

“5..4..3..2..1! Hands up. Place your bakes on the gingham altar behind your photo.”

Mary and Paul came back in as the four of you perched upon stools. You noticed Dawn’s cake was leaning a bit while Benedict’s was a bit smaller than others. Paul and Mary came to your cake.

“It has a nice appearance. The crumb is nice.”

Mary started to pick at the layers.

“It appears this person has forgotten the apricot jam.”

“Yeah. It’s a shame. Lovely bake,” Paul commented before moving on.

They finished their tasting and critiques and started announcing the placings.

“And in second, this one.” Mary gestured to your cake and you raise your hand.

“Nearly perfect, but you just forgot the jam,” she continued.

You nodded.

“And in first place,” Paul commented as Tom raised his hand, beaming the entire time.

Once the day of filming wrapped, you went to pack your things up and head to the bed-and-breakfast the production put the celebrities up on for the two days of filming. You felt a strong hand grabbed your shoulder. You whipped around to see who it was.

“You know I will never hear the end of him of winning,” Benedict commented as he helped you lift your bag.

“Nonsense, Ben. I will only mention it every third day I see you.”

Tom was beaming from ear to ear, those crinkles once again in place. His once crisp blue shirt covered in a thin layer of flour, sleeves rolled up. 

“Don’t think for a second, Tom, your win is legitimate. If it wasn’t for Y/N helping you cheat…”

“… advising me,” Tom interrupted.

“… cheat. You never would have won.”

You just stood there smiling as the two bantered back and forth. The two men got more and more heated and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know this is for charity, right? It’s all in good fun.”

Tom laughed too.

“True, but there is nothing wrong with a little competition. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Agreed, but having fun is my main priority.”

“Well, what if make this a little more interesting?” Benedict piped in.

“What do you suggest?” you asked, curious what he had in mind.

“Star Baker gets to make the other two do whatever him or he wants for 24 hours.”

“Personal slave,” Tom’s eyebrows raised, “this could tempt me. Benedict cleaning my house in a French Maid costume.”

“You are truly disturbed, Tom. You know that right?” Benedict countered, scowling at his friend, “Are you in Y/N?”

You looked between gentlemen staring you down for an answer.

“Fine, I’m in! What about you, Tom?”

“I’m in. Oh, this will make things so much fun tomorrow!”

“As the instigator of this horrible idea, I insist we seal the deal with dinner and pints. There is a place in town with a vegan menu.”

Tom and you grimaced at Benedict.

“Please tell me there is a non-vegetarian menu.” you asked.

“Of course. Thomas here loves his steak.”

“I’m in, if Y/N is in.”

“Sounds like a date. Meet in the lobby at 6?”

“Deal.”

-

At a quarter to six, you headed downstairs to the lobby of the quaint little bed-and-breakfast you were staying at in Somerset. You changed out of your dirty clothes and put onclean ones Surprisingly, Tom was early too. Gone was the button down and slacks and in its place was a well-worn jeans, a sweater, and boots, Handsome as ever.

You hated to admit it but you carried a bit of a torch for him. While Loki may have been the gateway by now, you watched almost all of Tom’s filmography. Your friends mocked you. You could hear the mocking in your right now once they heard he was filming with you. And you were about to go out to dinner with him and Benedict Cumberbatch. As a once stand-up comedian turned TV host, you never imagined this in a million years.

“Hello?” Tom waved a hand in front of your face, shaking you from your thoughts.

“Sorry.” 

You looked down, avoiding his piercing blue eyes. 

“Where were you?”

“Oh, just thinking about what my friends and family will say when they see me lose to Loki on national television.”

Tom let a belly laugh go.

“Ehehehe. I’m sure you will come up with a witty response to whatever they say. I have seen your show. Hilarious.”

You leaned back to look at him.

“You have seen my show?”

“Of course. You know, they call you the next Jimmy Carr. But I would say you are better, particularly with your laugh.”

His comment prompted a belly laugh on your part.

“Fair enough.”

Tom held out elbow for you.

“Ready to go?”

“I thought Benedict was joining us?”

“He had a family thing come up. Something with one of the kids. He begged off. Just the two of us.”

“Oh,” you tried not to sound disappointed. 

You weren’t. It was just with Benedict coming along it seemed less date-like. The corners of Tom’s eyes fall and you try to cover.

“It was just I wanted to see if he could give me any secrets about the new season of Sherlock. Guess I will have to settle with just Loki instead.”

You crinkled your nose at him.

“Fair enough. I saw a pub around the corner. I don’t know about you but all the baking today gave me an appetite and a craving for a pint or two.”

You nodded and the two of you took the short walk to the nearby pub. The place was filled with only locals. They took no notice of you and little of Tom before returning to the plates and glasses.

“I guess they aren’t easily impressed.” you comment as the two of you plopped down in a booth in the back.

“Lucky for us.”

A waitress stopped by with menus and took your drink orders. Tom ordered a pint for the two of you. Once the drinks arrived, the both of you ordered. Tom lifted his glass.

“To Comic Relief.” 

You follow suit.

“To Comic Relief…. and new friends.”

You clinked glasses and take a drink. The rest of the evening was a blur of drinking, laughter, good food, and even better stories. Tom was perfect company and before long, you glanced around and the pub was deserted. 

“I think we should head back.”

Tom looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

“Yes, we should. That early call time will hurt.”

You settled up the bill and stepped out in the air. The night grew chilly and even through your coat; you shivered. 

“Chilled?” Tom asked as he rubbed your shoulders.

You warmed up but in the shoulders.

“Thanks,” you responded, hurrying along to get back to the B&B. 

A few minutes later, the two of you arrived and stood in the lobby. 

“Thank you for a lovely night,” Tom started, fiddling with his key. “Where’s your room?”

“That way,” you gestured down the ground floor hallway. “You?”

“Second floor. Guess it is goodnight then.”

“But not goodbye. I am fully prepared to kick your ass tomorrow and win that bet.”

“Not a chance. Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night, Tom.”

You leaned in for a handshake while Tom went for a hug and you ended up punching him in the stomach with your outstretched hand. In absolute shock and embarrassment, you run down the hall without another word.

-

The next morning, you woke up and the events of last night came rushing back. 

“Oh, God…” you groaned to yourself as you pulled the covers over your face.

You blew any shot at a relationship with the impeccable Tom Hiddleston to hell by your fiasco of a goodbye last night. You sat in bed and contemplated just calling in sick so you wouldn’t have to face the embarrassment of seeing him face to face. But then you remember Comic Relief and refused to let them down. 

By the time you entered the dining room, everyone else was already eating. Dawn claimed the small table by the window while Benedict and Tom were talking in hushed tones at the table right by the food and coffee.

“Shit!” you whispered under your breath. 

There was no way you could avoid them. You started at the end furthest from them and ending up by the coffee machine by the end. Their backs turned to you, so they had not noticed you standing there.a lthough they spoke in hushed tones, you catch bits and pieces of their conversation.

“Come man, just do it,” Benedict urged.

“I will when I am damn good and ready, Ben.”

At that point, you jostled your coffee cup and Tom turned around.“How long have you been standing there, Y/N?” he inquired.

“Not long. Just need my…” you hold up your cup, “coffee, so I can hand your ass to you today in the Showstopper.”

Tom smirked.

“We shall see. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“I doubt that with the way you roll them up. Nothing can hide up there.”

Tom laughed as did Benedict. Maybe you hadn’t botched the whole thing. Tom offered you a seat, which you took. Once everyone finished eating, the production team led them off to the tent for the last challenge. Mary, Paul, Sue, and Mel were already in place. 

“All right bakers,” Mel started. “for your Showstopper, Paul and Mary, request you make a three tier cake. It can be any flavor you like. But you must decorate the top with a personal interest.”

“Be it golf, drawing, or lawn darts. It must reflect you,” Sue added.

“On your marks, get set… BAKE!” 

You get started right away; the timing of your cake was tight. You began mixing the batter for your sponge. Time passed by quickly and before you know it, you have 20 minutes to assemble your cake.

“Need some help, Y/N?” Tom inquired from behind you.

You turned to see him putting the finishing decorations on a flawless tennis cake. How the hell did he do that so fast.

“And risk you sabotaging me, not a chance!”

You get the first two tiers together just fine but when you go to place the third tier; it slipped from your hand and smooshed against the cake stand, breaking into pieces.

“No!” you yelled as you watched victory slip away.

Tom and Mel rushed to help.

“It’s okay, love,” Mel reassured you. “Just needs some icing, and Paul and Mary will never know.”

“That’s right. Go whip up some frosting and I will get it placed up there for you,” Tom added.

You hustled to put the powdered sugar and liquid in the mixer, not paying attention in your rush. When you turned it on, it spit a fine layer of powdered sugar over your face and clothes. 

“Shit!” 

You regained your composure and in the final minutes you get your cake put together. It is not your original vision but at least you have something to present. 

You were nervous when it was time to present the cake. The cake seemed to teeter back and forth as you walked to the table.

Paul and Mary were kind, but you could tell the cake disappointed them.

“The flavor is amazing. I just think the presentation is lacking,” Paul commented.

“Nice crumb but you could have tidied it up a bit,” said Mary.

You knew you lost when you heard the praise heaped upon Tom.

“Perfection. Flavors spot-on.”

The announcing of the winner seemed like a formality at this point. 

“Now for Star Baker, this baker wowed us some chocolate delights both days. It is Tom Hiddleston!”

Tom stood up to claim his apron and did a little celebratory dance. Everyone gathered around to congratulate him and say thanks to everyone. When Tom came up to you, you stuttered step.

“You aren’t going to punch me again?” he commented, a huge grin on his face.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Not a problem. Hardly left a mark.”

You both laughed, and he pulled you into a hug. His arms pulled you deep into his chest and you smelled him in. A mixture of cologne and sugar. As he released, he gave you a quick peck on the cheek.

“Just as suspected, sweet as sugar.”

You blushed. 

Before too long, everyone was on their way back home. You smiled at the memories of the past two days. You remembered the bet and realized you didn’t have Tom’s number. You fumbled into your pocket for your phone, hoping you that during the embarrassment of last night you got his number. a small piece of paper fell out. It was from one of the recipe pages.

I fully intend on collecting on my bet. Meet me at this address at 6 p.m. tonight. xx Tom

You rushed home and got yourself cleaned up and headed out the door, late. You finally arrived at the pub at 6:15 p.m. The eating area was crowded and you could not spot Tom. You headed further into the pub when you felt a hand grab your wrist and pull you into a booth. You stumbled and landed on Tom’s lap.

“Thought you stood me up.”

“I am not one to squelch on a debt. So, Mr. Hiddleston, what is your task for me?”

Tom feigned contemplation, rubbing his chin, drawing attention to his whiskers.

“Well, if it is okay with you and only if it is okay with you, you can start off by kissing me.”

Your eyes widen and you swallowed hard.

“Excuse me.”

Tom flustered, attempting to cover the perceived faux pas.

“Well, that is, I mean, if it is okay with you…. I would never… I mean I never…”

You stopped his babbling with your lips on his. He softened into you and returned to the kiss in earnest. When you two parted, you felt light-headed.

“Just as I suspected.”

“What?” you asked, eyebrows raised.

“Sweet as sugar.”

The two of you laughed.

“Well, what is your next task for me, Mr. Hiddleston?”

“Oh, I am just getting started. It might take longer than 24 hours.”

“I’m in for the long haul, if you are.”

“I am all in, Y/N.”


End file.
